starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Eeth Koth/Leyendas
|especie = Zabrak, Iridoniano Star Wars Character Encyclopedia |genero =Hombre |altura = 1.71 Metro Imperial estándars |pelo = Negro |ojos = Marrones |piel = Café |era = Era del Alzamiento del Imperio |afiliacion =*Orden Jedi *República Galáctica |maestros=Kosul AyadaThe Phantom Menace: The Expanded Visual Dictionary |aprendices=Sharad Hett }} Eeth Koth fue un Maestro Jedi zabrak muy destacado en la Orden Jedi por su desarrollado poder mental y su sobresaliente habilidad de soportar dolor extremo. Koth había sido Maestro del Jedi Sharad Hett. La familia de Hett había engendrado a muchos Jedi antes, y para él su familia era muy importante. Pero Koth nunca había tenido familia y no comprendió que estaba distanciando a Hett de sus parientes, y lo llevó a los extremos más malignos de la galaxia para defender a los débiles y hacer cumplir la ley de la República Galáctica. Cuando Koth comprendió lo que le estaba haciendo a Hett, solicitó al Consejo Jedi que concediesen a Hett una excedencia para que pudiese ir a ver a su familia pero, cuando llegó los suyos habían muerto a manos de sus enemigos. Deprimido, Hett abandonó Coruscant para vivir en Tatooine como un morador de las arenas. Eeth Koth también estuvo implicado en la investigación que realizaría el Consejo poco antes de la batalla de Naboo sobre el conglomerado criminal de matones gran, rodianos y aqualish conocido como el Heth Negro. En colaboración con el maestro Plo Koon, siguieron una pista hasta Obredaan. Allí, ambos maestros encontrarían una operación secreta de minería de cortosis de otra organización criminal más poderosa, el Jin'ha, auténticos jefes del Heth Negro. Con la colaboración del entonces Aprendiz de Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, lograron frustrar la minería e incluso descubrir que el Jin'ha estaba trabajando a su vez para la Federación de Comercio.Obi-Wan Eeth Koth era uno de los Maestros Jedi presentes en el Consejo cuando Qui-Gon Jinn recomendó que el joven Anakin Skywalker fuera probado para ser entrenado como Jedi. Antes de que Mace Windu viajase a Malastare a arbitrar negociaciones de paz entre el gobierno lannik y el Iaro Rojo, Koth y él habían intercambiado sus sables de luz en señal de confianza y fidelidad y, después de un tiempo, Windu devolvió a Koth su arma ante el resto del Consejo Jedi. Koth, honrado por haberse visto sometido a la antigua tradición de la Concordia de Fidelidad, devolvió al maestro Windu su arma. Biografía Alzamiento Yinchorri En el 33 ABY el Maestro Koth fue uno de los diez Jedi que se ofreció a viajar al sistema Yinchorri para acabar con el alzamiento armado de los yinchorri, encontrando su centro de comando para destruirlo. Para encontrarlo tres grupos de Jedi viajarían en una de tres [[Crucero espacial clase Consular|cruceros espaciales clase Consular]] a tres lugares distintos, el Maestro Koth, Tsui Choi su padawan Theen Fida y Adi Gallia, se dirigieron a Yitheeth antes de llegar al planeta fueron atacados, sin embargo Tsui Choi pilotando la nave logró escapar y aterrizar sin problemas, allí se hicieron pasar por comerciantes vendiendo los planos de la nueva Cámara de intercambio de Hiper Partículas T-21, pero no prospero el plan y el grupo fue emboscado por los yinchorri. Los Jedi lograron repeler el ataque y derrotaron a sus oponentes además de capturar en la huida al devaroniano Olmar Grahrk que dirigía la batalla. Después de llevarlo a bordo del crucero clase Consular se dirigieron a Yibikkoror con la intensión de rescatar al grupo de los Maestros Plo Koon y Micah Giiett.Jedi Council: Acts of War Con los Jedi que recogieron en Yibikkoror se dirigieron a Yinchorr para rescatar a grupo del Maestro Windu. Aterrizaron en medio de una batalla Koth lideró el rescate que llegó donde el grupo de Windu, y luego de regreso a la nave. Una vez llegando a la nave se encontraron que los Jedi que se habían quedado fueron atacados con el resultado de la muerte del padawan Theen Fida. Cuando llevaban el cuerpo del anx a bordo Koth, Gallia y los otros sintieron a través de la Fuerza la muerte del Maestro y miembro del consejo Micah Giiett. Ya todos los Jedi sobrevivientes reunidos en el único crucero que quedaba se dirigieron al espacio ya sabiendo donde estaba el centro de comando, al llegar nuevamente fueron atacados, pero la Armada de la República llegó a tiempo para ayudar, los Jedi aterrizaron en el centro de mando Yinchorri y terminaron el conflicto. El Maestro Koth y sus compañeros regresaron a Coruscant, dejando la situación en manos de la Armada y el Departamento Judicial. Guerras Clon Batalla de Geonosis Cuando la Senadora Padmé Amidala sufrió un intento de asesinato durante la Crisis Separatista, cuando llegó a Coruscant a votar en contra del Acta de Creación Militar, Koth se reunió con el resto del Consejo para asignar a Anakin Skywalker la misión de proteger a la Senadora y a Obi-Wan Kenobi la misión de investigar sobre quién estaba detrás del complot contra la Senadora. Cuando el Consejo se enteró que Kenobi había sido capturado en Geonosis, Koth se unió al equipo de ataque de Geonosis que iría a su rescate. Llegando a la arena Petranaki lograron rescatar a Kenobi, Skywalker y Amidala y a continuación el Conde Dooku envió a los droides de batalla de su Ejército Droide Separatista, los cuales mataron a una gran cantidad de Jedi, Koth logró sobrevivir, cuando Dooku y sus droides tenían rodeados a los Jedi sobrevivientes y listos para acabarlos, el Gran Maestro Yoda llegó con el Gran Ejército de la República para salvarlos y así comenzó la |primera batalla de las Guerras Clon. el Maestro Koth junto con Sora Bulq y Tarados Gon abordaron uno de las varias cañoneras LAAT/i, que aterrizaron en la arena y se dirigieron a las llanuras. En el camino el transporte fue alcanzado y derribado por el fuego de artillería separatista Inside the Worlds of Star Wars: Attack of the Clones Sólo Koth y Bulq '' Jedi: Mace Windu'' sobrevivieron la caída, aunque sólo Koth fue rescatado por la República, mientras Bulq fue rescatado por el Conde Dooku, al que se le uniría. Durante las Guerras Clon, Eeth Koth sirvió como General Jedi al servicio del Gran Ejército de la República. Durante el primer año de la guerra participó en la Batalla de Korriban encabezando un escuadrón de soldados clon para defender a la población del asedio de una fuerza antirrepublicana.The Clone Wars: Wild Space Prisionero de Grievous [[Archivo:LockUnderAttack-GI.jpg|thumb|250px|Eeth Koth recibe el informe de la incursión de Grievous en el Steadfast]] Más adelante a Koth se le asignó la tarea de buscar al elusivo General Grievous por el Borde Exterior en el [[Destructor Estelar clase Venator |Destructor Estelar clase Venator]] el Firme, pero fue sorprendido por el grupo de Destructores de Grievous cerca del sistema Arda. Tras la desigual batalla, con la nave perdida y con Grievous invadiendo el Destructor Estelar clase Venator, Koth ordenó desde el puente al Capitán Lock y sus soldados a huir en las cápsulas de escape, mientras que él permanecía a bordo con algunos soldados. Grievous hizo un agujero en la puerta blindada del puente y droides comando serie BX entraron atacando a los soldados clon y al Jedi, que durante la refriega sufrió un disparo en el brazo derecho, con el que usaba su sable de luz. Todos los droides comando fueron destruidos, mientras que Koth y un soldado clon sobrevivieron, pero este último fue asesinado por uno de los cuatro MagnaGuardia IG-100 que entraron posteriormente para ayudar a Grievous a enfrentarse a Koth en un duelo con sables de luz. [[Archivo:Koth torture.jpg|thumb|250px|left|Eeth Koth en duelo con Grievous en el puente del Firme]] Los cuadro MagnaGuard rodearon a Koth con su electrovaras encendidas. Después de un breve dialogo el duelo comenzó, a pesar de estar lastimado de su brazo, Koth puedo atacar y defenderse bien de los dos sables de luz de Grievous, mientras pero como le dolía su brazo intento dándole un empujón con la Fuerza contra el cristal del puente, después de conseguirlo se fue contra el General pero los MagnaGuardias intervinieron y finalmente fue vencido. Una vez que Koth fue capturado, Grievous lo llevó a su [[Destructor ligero clase Recusante|destructor clase Recusante]] para ser torturado hasta morir, no sin antes comunicarse al Templo Jedi en Coruscant para regodearse informando la forma en que mataría a un miembro del Consejo Jedi. Sin embargo mientras Koth era torturado durante el mensaje, fue capaz de usar lenguaje de señas para informar las coordenadas donde se ubicaba. Fue el Comandante Wolffe el que se dio cuenta y fue así como el Maesto Kenobi leyó las señales que daban la ubicación en el sistema Saleucami. Los Maestros Kenobi, Skywalker y Adi Gallia se ofrecieron para rescatar al Maestro Koth. Gallia y Skywalker llegaron en secreto al destructor de Grievous en una lanzadera diplomática Jedi y se infiltraron para intentar rescatar al Maestro Koth, cuando llegaron al puente donde estaba siendo torturado hasta morir por el droide táctico serie T TV-94, un grupo de droides comando se le unieron para atacar a los dos Jedi, cuando el TV-94 estaba a punto de presionar por última vez el botón en su brazo derecho que mataría a Koth, Skywalker jaló con la fuerza al droide táctico y le separó el brazo con su sable. En ese momento los droides de comando atacaron y durante la refriega el TV-94 perseguía a su brazo cercenado para presionar el botón y matar a Koth. Cuando los Jedi terminaron con los droides comando el droide táctico ya tenía su brazo derecho en su mano izquierda, cuando quiso presionar el botón, no pudo porque ya no tenía el brazo derecho, entonces con toda calma Skywalker lo destruyó con su sable y liberaron a Koth. Mientras, el Maestro Kenobi hacía tiempo combatiendo con Grievous, quien había abordado el crucero de la República que utilizó Kenobi para llegar a Saleucami, la intensión era no solo rescatar al Jedi zabrak, sino capturar a Grievous, así que cuando Kenobi informó a los Jedi el escape del General, Koth quiso ayudar a detenerlo, pero Skywalker lo convenció de su debilidad y se lo llevó de vuelta a su lanzadera, mientras Gallia se apresuró a ayudar a Kenobi para frenar al General. Aunque no se logró la captura de Grievous los tres Jedi lograron salir vivos de la batalla y la Maestra Gallia acompañó a Koth a una fragata médica, no sin antes agradecerles a los Jedi y decirles que hubiera entregado su vida con tal de llevar a Grievous a la justicia. Personalidad y rasgos Un miembro devoto de la Orden Jedi, Koth tenía fuertes lazos con muchos de sus compañeros Jedi, de entre los cuales, los más importantes fueron con su Padawan Sharad Hett y su amigo el Maestro Jedi Mace Windu. Su lazo con Windu fue fortalecido con el ritual de Concordancia de Lealtad, en el que el Zabrak y el Korun intercambiaron sus sables de luz en señal de respeto y confianza, alrededor del 32 ABY. El nombre "Eeth" era común entre los machos zabrak y significaba "sin miedo". Poderes y habilidades left|thumb|250px|Sable láser de Eeth Koth Entrenado como Guardián Jedi, Koth era un espadachín con talento y táctico, blandiendo un sable de luz con un cristal verde que producía una hoja esmeralda. Capaz de manejar la Fuerza con soltura las mayores fortalezas del Maestro Koth residían en su habilidad natural para poner a punto su mente como un arma disciplinada. Era un duelista extremadamente hábil, capaz de mantener fuera el estilo feroz del infame mata-Jedi General Grievous, a pesar de ser forzado a la defensiva y tener que manejar el sable láser con una sola mano debido a una lesión en el antebrazo. Al término de su duelo, Koth demostró una habilidad desatando poderosas explosiones telequinéticas, que utilizó para someter temporalmente al general confederado. Común a su especie era una habilidad innata para soportar un gran dolor físico, un rasgo desarrollado como una manera de sobrevivir a las duras tierras salvajes de Iridonia. Mejorada a través de su conexión con la Fuerza y su entrenamiento Jedi, Koth era un maestro de la rara técnica conocida como Crucitorn. Entre bastidores En Inside the Worlds of Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, publicado en 2003, se dice que Koth murió durante la Batalla de Geonosis cuando su LAAT/i fue derribada, aunque esto se contradice en la novela de 2008 ''Wild Space'', done se menciona a Koth aún vivo durante las Guerras Clon. Otra situación relacionada a su muerte ocurrió en el 2010, cuando el director de la serie de TV The Clone Wars, Dave Filoni, lo quiso incluir en el episodio "Grievous Intrigue", entonces Leland Chee encargado de la continuidad en Lucas Licensing y Pablo Hidalgo de Lucas Online le hicieron saber que ya había muerto, pero recibió la autorización de George Lucas para cambiar la historia del personaje, aprovechando el permiso Filoni decidió además que no muriera al final del episodio como se tenía contemplado, para poder usarlo en episodios posteriores. Apariciones *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Apariciones Leyendas *''El Consejo Jedi (cómics)'' *''Velo de Traiciones'' *''Star Wars: Darth Plagueis'' *''Episode I Adventures 1: Search for the Lost Jedi'' *''Darth Maul: El Cazador en las Tinieblas'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' cómic *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' PhotoComic *''Star Wars Episode I: I Am a Jedi'' *''Star Wars Manga: The Phantom Menace 2'' *''Star Wars: Republic 7: Outlander, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Republic 10: Outlander, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Republic 11: Outlander, Part 5'' *''Star Wars: Republic 12: Outlander, Part 6'' *''Star Wars: Republic 13: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Republic 28: The Hunt for Aurra Sing, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Republic 39: The Stark Hyperspace War, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Republic 41: The Devaronian Version, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Republic 45: Rite of Passage, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' cómics * * *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Secret Missions 4: Guardians of the Chiss Key'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Hunt for Grievous'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi Heroes'' * * *''Star Wars: Darth Maul—Death Sentence 1'' * * * * * * * * }} }} Apariciones no canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace'' *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' Fuentes *''Star Wars Episode I Who's Who: A Pocket Guide to the Characters of The Phantom Menace'' *''Episodio I: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Insider's Guide'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace Scrapbook'' *''Obi-Wan: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' * * *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''El Poder de los Jedi'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars: Attack of the Clones'' * * * * * * * * *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Star Wars Episode III Revenge of the Sith: Illustrated Screenplay'' *''The Art of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''The Art of Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Dressing a Galaxy: The Costumes of Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Roleplaying Game: Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Legacy Era Campaign Guide'' * *''The Essential Atlas'' * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.5'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.10'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 21'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: New Battlefronts: The Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.11'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Complete Season Two'' * * *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: Mysteries of the Jedi'' * *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures: The Official Guide to the Virtual World'' * *''LEGO Star Wars Character Encyclopedia'' *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.36'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Magazine 14'' * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * * * * Categoría:Guardianes Jedi Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Maestros Jedi Post-Ruusan Categoría:Miembros del Alto Consejo Jedi Post-Ruusan Categoría:Zabraks